100 Prompts
by mykingdomfan
Summary: Teen Titans is comin' back! I am super excited, trust me. So I will do a collection of prompts in celebration! Submit request if you want, any paring except Yaoi, Yuri and those kinda things, R/R please. ""Come on Lucky," he whispered as he grabbed her hand, he couldn't remember the last time he moved from this seat, setting patiently by her bed."
1. Death To Resisters

Prompt-Death To Resisters

Parings-None

Timeline-AU Betrayal

Warnings-Implied Character Death. (Read the Prompt people.)

* * *

He had done it, the city was his, the pathetic titans were hiding, slowly striking all he had worked for, trying to resist him. He shook his head in disgust at them, all of them were a nuisance, children playing an adults game, thinking they were a match for him? It was almost laughable, how they thought they would always win, cocky children. His musing was interrupt by a young girl in a full metal suit, her blonde hair falling across one eye.

"Sir," she addressed stepping into his room, walking to just before his giant chair, he nodded slowly giving her the go ahead to talk. "We have finally captured the Titans, shall I bring them in?" She asked a triumph smirk on her now cold features, yes she was a much better apprentice then Robin ever was obedient, loyal and evil, Terra was his right hand.

"Yes, make sure they are bound properly." He told her in his slow menacing voice, nodding she walked back out to retrieve them. If he was anyone else he might have jumped for joy, as it was underneath the mask was a gleeful smirk, finally they were here, here in his grasp. No longer were they fighting, no, now they were his prisoners, the thought set well with him.

He watched with an evil sort of fascinating as one by one the former Titans were brought in, first Cyborg bound with electrical circuits, making it impossible for him to attack, his eyes were hard as he glared at Slade, all of his hate was nothing compared to the boy wonders though, then was Beast Boy, Terra's former lover, a collar that would prevent his changing, he looked dejected and devastated, nothing brought him more satisfaction then the hopeless look in his eyes.

Thirdly was Raven, bound in magical rope to prevent her from moving, a small set of earplugs with music that would disrupt her, her eyes kept changing between her regular and red as she tried to struggle, next came the beautiful Starfire, bound in the strongest material so she could escape, a cloth made out of the same material to stop her from shooting star bolts, the woman was struggling cursing him out in Tamaranean.

Lastly his favorite, Robin who was struggling the most, his utility belt taken away and bound in strong rope and metal, he was cursing him out in English, but his words didn't faze him. Even under the mask he could feel the burning hatred he felt, even when all hope was lost the boy kept up the fight, the hate and vile he felt towards him was amazing for a boy so young, they were more alike than he cared to admit. The five of them were on their knees, not by choice of course, but they should bow to their leader.

He smiled proudly as Terra kicked Beast Boy, causing the boy to yelp, she stood behind them, not once fazed by the murderous look all but her former love sent her, she was perfect. "You did well my dear." He told her, his voice calm and reverberating off the high ceilings, Terra smirked slightly in acknowledgment.

Getting off his chair he walked down the short steps to them, looking at each of them was they still tried to escape, all holding on to the ridiculous idea they could win, "Cyborg, my favorite monster." At his words Cyborg struggled even more until he got shocked, "how does it feel to be held back by the very thing keeping you alive?" His voice was dark yet held a twisted amusement.

"You haven't won yet Slade." Cyborg spat out his name in disgust, which made him smirk. "Even if we go down, there will always be heroes." He shook his head at his idiotic logic, hope was a stupid thing, yet for some reason they all still had it. "Brave words, tin man," he bent down to where he was eye level, "if there are others, I will kill them too, hope is dying, you know this."

Standing up he took a couple of steps over to Beast Boy, he was in pain, this was torture to see the girl he loved become evil, made him feel like he won even more. "Beast Boy, Terra's told me so much about you..." Beast Boy looked up at him, the blinding hate in his eyes rivaling Robin's, startling him slightly. "You-You corrupted her!" He yelled at him anger in his voice, "you changed her! Destroyed her!"

He felt a smirk overcome him, bending down to look at him he let out a low chuckle. "No my dear boy, no, Terra was evil, it courses through her veins. Much like the mutant gene that allows you to change, Terra is evil, all I did was give her armor, the rest was all her." He stood up; watching as his head tilted downwards whispering her name, even though she was right behind him, the boy was a fool, a fool that believed what he wanted, rather than the truth.

"Dear, sweet Raven," he said as she watched her she wasn't struggling but her eyes kept changing between demon and human. "Isn't irony funny, if you had trusted yourself and told everyone about whom Terra really was, this whole crisis would have never happened." Raven growled at him as he talked sounding smug and amused, bending down to her level she saw the plain amusement in his good eye.

"I find this all perfect, you knew she couldn't be trusted, deep down you knew. Yet you didn't say anything, giving her a second chance, you are weak my dear." He stood up looking down at her enjoying this torture; mind games were the easiest way to defeat your foe. "You don't know anything Slade," her voice was bitter and hard, "you're a sad old man who thinks that by defeating us you win, there are more hero's out there then you know."

He shook his head at her, "strong words for a demon." He told her, walking over to Starfire who was still cussing, he signaled for a cloth to gag her with, "-Clorbag valblernelk-Mmmp!" She struggled even more at being gagged to which he smirked, "Leave her alone Slade!" Slade looked over to Robin who was struggling even more with the fact he was near Starfire, "Really Robin, you make it much too obvious." He shook his head as he turned his attention back to Starfire, what was an insult in Tamaranean again? Oh yes, " pathetic Trog."

He watched in satisfaction as her eyes widened beneath the cloth, before she started struggling even more, "Isn't it perfect, the friend you trusted betrayed you, betrayed you're trust, everyone seems too...I wonder who'll be next?" Her curses died down and he removed the cloth, wondering what she would say.  
"By X'hal's light you will face justice, you will die a death that is even too kind for the scum you are." She spat disgust and hatred in her normally sweet voice.

"I think that will be you, who dies my dear." He told her walking over to Robin who was struggling madly, his favorite Titans, the easiest one to mess with, oh the fun it was to get under his skin. "Hello Robin, I regret this is the last time I get to say these precious words." Robin stopped struggling to glare at him, furious and a blinding, searing hatred reflect beneath the mask.

"This is what you sought to prevent, isn't it?" He asked looking around the dark room, turning back to look at him he bent down. "What you loved is gone, what you want is dead, your life's are meaningless. So tell me Robin, what happens now? Do you suddenly overcome the bad guy?" He asked rhetorically, his voice holding a wicked amusement, delighting in this torture. "No you don't, this is the real world Robin, heroes don't win, they fall down, hard."

He stood up and walked to his chair, stopping mid step at hearing Robin's voice ring out, despite the fact they lost his voice still sounded strong and confident, like he wasn't even losing. "You're wrong Slade, you're always wrong." Slade turned around to see Robin trying to glare a hole in him, "we may have lost today, but heroes never lose, not while there's light, not while there is good. As long as evil tries, good will try even harder!"

Slade's eye narrowed at him, he was smirking now, the Robin was still glaring but with a smirk. "Foolish words from a foolish boy, we're done here. Terra!" Terra looked up with an evil smirk adorning her features, "Yes sir?"

He waved his hand at them, indicating for the robots to grab them, "get them ready for the execution, it's time we punish the children." Both we're smirking in evil glee as the former titans were hauled up roughly and dragged out, with Terra following them out, he sat down on the chair tapping his fingers together with a grin, tomorrow would be the day he won.

* * *

I was truly proud of this, despite the fact I made Slade win, but I think its fairly good, tell me what you think. :)


	2. 5050

Prompt-50/50

Parings-Jinx/Kid Flash

Timeline-After Season 5

Warnings-Fluff, serious fluff, with a touch of angst.

* * *

_"There's nothing we can do..."_

_"I'm sorry but..."_

_"There's no hope, it's up to her..."_

_"She's only got a 50/50 chance, and the odds aren't looking in her favor..."_

All of their words rang in his ear, he hated the fact that they gave up hope, was it because she used to be a villain? But she changed, she was good, a talented leader of one of the new Titan Towers, Robin seemed to trust her, so why did they give up? He looked at her abnormally pale face, her pink cat eyes hadn't opened in over two months, even the hopeful Starfire didn't believe she'd wake up!

He looked at all the tubes connected to her, sustaining her life, the life he wanted more than anything to come back. She had too, there was no question about it, she was needed here, if not for the titans, for him. Shortly after the Brotherhood of Evil fiasco, they had started dating, reluctantly on her part, but he was determined to make her feel lucky, loved, safe, and by Batman he had.

He treated her like a queen, everyone said he was whipped, (then again so was Robin but no one dared to say that to his face) he wasn't whipped, just merely in love; they both loved each other, without even saying it. Despite the fact she was naturally sarcastic, she was caring, (to him only) making him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

"Come on Lucky," he whispered as he grabbed her hand, he couldn't remember the last time he moved from this seat, setting patiently by her bed. Robin came close to blowing a gasket once he decided he wanted to wait by her side instead of missions, thankfully Starfire helped explain that it would be the same for them if anything ever happened to either one of them.

He very gently moved a stray piece of hair off her perfect face, she was beautiful, inside and out, her physical beauty was stunning, but on the inside she was something else. A caring girl, not sweet like Starfire, but a more "I care but if you tell anyone I will kill you" type, of course he understood, past villain, untrustworthy 'friends'. Yeah, he'd developed walls too, but he had set to work on those with plenty of dynamite!

Two months ago, he still remembered that fight, the two of them were having dinner, some kind of picnic, (because she loved them, strangely enough, though it might be cause there are less people.) He had come so close to telling her he loved her, he would always love her, when the communicators beeped, it took all of his will power not to go drop them in a lake for interrupting Red Star had called, saying there was a criminal messing up downtown, it was so simple, easy villain, yet...

Johnny Rancid was messing up Chicago, again, Titans North led by his girlfriend, were coming very close to defeating the punk, (he may have been going a little too rough). He had thrown him in a wall, what he thought knocked him out, he turned around to flirt Jinx, but the absolute horror on her face startled him. Before he could even move Jinx had pushed him down on the ground, then a gun shot rang and she fell on top of him, blood flowing out.

He could still remember the last words she spoke, the last time he heard her mocking voice, "Jinx?" He sounded scared, he didn't want to believe this, he set up and turned her over so he could see her face and the wound in her chest, he pressed a hand to it to try and starch the blood flow, "Jinx...This isn't happening..."

"Wally..." Her voice was raspy, almost sounding like it was hard to speak, but there was an urgency in her voice, especially since she called him Wally, she only called him that if it was important.

Fighting back tears, ignoring how ambulances and cops were surrounding them, "Yeah, Lucky?" He weakly muttered his voice thick with emotion, she laughed slightly before wincing, "I think that name fits me...I am lucky, lucky to have known you..." She very slowly, shakily raised a hand, which he grabbed and raised to his cheek, she narrowed her eyes as she said something that made him laugh. "Repeat this and I will haunt you."

"But...somehow, someway, through some kinda brain malfunction..." She was very lightly wheezing as she talked, he would have told her to save her strength, but then she would have slapped him. "I-I love you..." Despite the situation, despite the fact that she got shot saving him, his heart sung and wept at those three words, before he could even mumble even one word the doctors grabbed her away from him, it took Red Star, Argent, Kole and Gnarrk to hold him back.

When they got to the hospital, all Titans were there, (Red Star later told him he called on the way to the hospital) the doctor told him that she was in a coma, part way medical induced, said her odds were 50/50, if lucky. They didn't know his Jinx, his Jinx was a fighter, she wasn't going to quit! That was like Beast Boy eating meat, it didn't happen.

He wouldn't give up hope, not ever, she would probably laugh if she saw him now, actually, the thought made him smile. "I love you, Jinx. Ya gotta come back babe." He had uttered those faithful words every day since she had been in here, maybe, just maybe she would hear him and wake up, if only to tell him not to be so sappy. Hearing a door open he looked up to see Red Star, second in command at Titans North, entering. He stood by the bed watching as Flash didn't even acknowledge him past a brief look when he entered.

"Flash...Don't you think...?"

"I'm not leavin', neither is she." It was the same conversation they always had at-he glanced at the clock before turning his gaze back to Jinx-2:00, why didn't Red Star understand? Jinx was going to wake up, she was alright, she wasn't gonna let a simple bullet stop her! Red Star cautiously walked over to the chair, placing a hand on his shoulder, inwardly sighing as he didn't even move, "Flash..." He started in his Russian accent, sounding stern like he was a child who misbehaved. "I know it's hard, but shouldn't we let Jinx..."

"Finish that sentence and I will drop you off at Antarctica." He threatened, he didn't like talking about Jinx...going away, she was going to get better, she was. He squeezed her hand lightly before turned slightly to glare at Red Star, his glare improving since dating Jinx. "Red Star don'tcha get it? Jinx is in there, she's alive deep down in there!" His voice raising as he released her hand and stood up, turning to glare at Red Star.

Red Star's eyes weren't focused on him, but on the bed, Flash however was oblivious, "Flash..."

"No, no I won't have you say it; I don't care what you think! She's in there!"

"Flash, listen..."

"No, you listen I know no one else believes in her, but I do, so until she wakes up no one's touching her!"

"For all that's good, look!" Red Star cried in frustration as he grabbed Kid Flash and forcefully turned her around, Red Star had a small smile while Flash's eyes bugged out, there with her eyes half way open was Jinx with a small smirk, "Hey idiot..." She wheezed barely being able to hear her through the oxygen mask, Flash couldn't contain himself, he instantly hugged her, "Jinxy!" She winced with the force of impact from her boyfriend, while Red Star smiled warmly at them, "I'll go get the doctor." He told them, positive they weren't listening, laughing he walked out as he heard Jinx yelled at him.

"Oww! You idiot release me!" She hissed at him pain flashing through her as he hugged her, once hearing her complaint he pulled back slightly, still above her, very carefully as if she were glass he cupped her check, "Jinx...I gotta say, I l-"

"Pardon me young man," Flash blinked stunned as a doctor and Red Star interrupted him, the doctor removing the oxygen mask, Flash reluctantly sat back down crossing his arms and pouting, did the universe hate him or something? Looking over at Jinx he smiled, nah, it couldn't, it brought her back. He was just about to grab her hand when Red Star hauled up pushing him towards the door, "wait, what are you doing? Release me!"

He struggled against him but Red Star beat him in physical strength, the two left the room entering the waiting room where he saw the rest of the team, Gnarrk and Kole stood up, waiting for the good news that there leader was well.  
"Jinx is fine; the doctor's just going to check on her, he needs _privacy_." He said pointedly at Kid Flash who opened his mouth to protest being dragged out of her room, after he spoke he shut his mouth and pouted, setting down in a chair with a huff.

"Did you tell Robin?" Red Star asked Kole who nodded, patting a seat in between her and Flash, Red Star set down looking over to see Flash fidgeting, sighing he placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him. "Jinx is fine, Flash, the doctor's not going to harm her." Flash nodded not entirely convince, deciding to lighten up him up he remarked causally.

"I am glad though Jinx is back; being a leader is hard, since Robin can be a...Pain in the head?" He cocked an eyebrow, knowing he said it wrong just to make him laugh, which it did, making Kid Flash, Kole and Gnarrk laugh, startling the poor hospital staff. Eventually the doctor came out and everyone stood up, even Gnarrk who was dressed more...accordantly then a loin cloth, (thankfully.)

They all waited with baited breath, anxious to hear what he had to say and not to rush into the room like a pack of rhino's, "She's fine." Those two words sent out a chorus of cheers, startling the doctor as he leaned back in shock, Flash sped past him, making the doctor's hair stand up from the wind, he fell down as Gnarrk ran past him with Kole on his back, while Red Star calmly walked past the doctor who made a solemn vow never to get involved in super hero teens next time.

Jink was using the few seconds she had to rest, she had asked the doctor to hold out on telling them for a couple of seconds so she could breath, knowing her team was most likely scarring the hospital staff, she smiled at the thought of them. She had apparently been out for two months, having only a scar from where she was shot, she'd be out in a week, that is if Kid Flash didn't crush her in a hug, (she was pretty certain he learned hugging techniques from Starfire, the woman could simply hug her enemies to death.)

She unknowingly started grinning at the thought of her boyfriend, she wanted to see all of them, Kole was strangely like a little sister, Red Star was the older brother figure who kept them from killing each other, Gnarrk was, well...Different, Flash was 'teaching' him how to speak, (he had learned 10 new words,) but still, he was simply the muscle of their group. Flash was the jokester, kidding around and making everyone laugh, while she kept them in line and made sure they trained.

Speaking of the devil, the door swung open and Flash was hugging her again, luckily not squeezing, she thought it was okay. Until Kole jumped on the bed and wrapped her arms around her neck, then came Gnarrk who wanted in on the group hug, eventually she was losing the ability to breath.  
"Alright everyone let Jinx breath." She was never more thankful for Red Star's voice, everyone reluctantly moved off her as she took in a gulp of air.

At once all of them began saying how much they missed her, how they were so worried, they almost gave up hope, but we're extremely grateful she was alright. She nodded as everyone was speaking, "Okay, I missed you all too." She told them sincerely, she was never more glad than to see their faces, all smiling at her, she never felt this love from the Hive 5, it was welcoming.

Looking over to her grinning boyfriend who looked to be close to vibrating in place, she blushed lightly and turned her head, remembering the last words she had said to him before the coma, her eyes darkened as a horrible thought crossed her mind, maybe he didn't feel the same? Maybe he thought it was humorous she fell in love with him? Unknowingly a vase with flowers broke as a small wave of bad luck emulated from her, Red Star noticing this grabbed Kole's hand gently, "we best leave them be." He whispered to which she nodded, he smiled at his two friends, "we will let you catch up, come."

The three other members walked out, both Kid Flash and Jinx watched them walked out, the door closed as it sound resonated throughout the silent room, instantly a coat of awkwardness enveloped the room, both looking at anything but the other, Jinx waiting for the blow and Flash wondering how to phrase those three simple words. Sighing he turned to look at her, meeting her pink cat eyes with his normal blue ones, grabbing both of her dainty hands in his large ones.

He closed his eyes as he thought of how to phrase it just right so she'd believe him, he loved for more than life, he would do whatever she asked to prove it too. Jinx turned her head away, here it was the blow, she could feel her heart breaking, they had a good run, why did she think it'd last? He inhaled sharply making her wince inside, here it came, the "I think we should see other people speech", she would not cry though, she never cried.

"I love you." Her head snapped back to his, her eyes wide and stunned, did he really say it? While his held honesty, he wasn't lying, there was love and honesty shine in those blue eyes. "You mean it?" Despite the truth in his words and eyes she couldn't help but question it, surely he didn't really love her, the bad luck, the ex-villainess, who would love her?

He couldn't help but smirk leaning closer to where they were nose to nose, "what? You don't believe me?" He teased good naturally, smirking even wider as she rolled her eyes, "you, the uncontrollable flirt, I'm supposed to?" She teased back her eyes narrowing as a smirk grew on her face to match his.

"I'm hurt, you wound me so..." He shook his head slightly, before an idea formed in his mind, "but I think I know how to prove it."

"Oh?" She said the teasing never leaving either of their voices, this was what she wanted the minute she saw him, to tease him relentlessly. "And how will you-Mmph!" Interrupting Jinx is like taking away Robin's bateraang, completely stupid, but there was one way to not get killed, Flash had figured it out, simply kiss her, which she was responding just as much as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his cupping her face.

Both pulled away reluctantly as oxygen was needed, Jinx scooted over, patting the spot next to her, to which Kid Flash eagerly jumped onto. She willingly allowed him to wrap his arms around her, one going around her shoulder, the other her waist, while both of her arms went around his waist. "Believe me now Lucky?" He whispered all teasing gone, as he gently tilted her head up. "I love you and I'd do anything you'd ask to prove it."

"Anything huh?"

"Yup."

"Would you dress in drag and do the hula?"

"...Sometimes I think you hate me..."


End file.
